Silence in the Dark
by ArwenTinuviel1
Summary: A mysterious island...an unknown old man...what tales, dangers, and secret of the past shall be unfold?
1. Marooned

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun

Prologue:  
This story have spoilers from the second game. So beware! This took place shortly after the rising of the Golden Sun.  Felix, Isaac, and the others were journeying the seas, searching for adventures and mysteries.

  
Chapter 1: Marooned  
"Garet! Wake up!"  
Garet woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked up annoyingly to see Isaac pushing him anxiously.  
"Geez, its only 3 for god sake. And its your turn for night watch! G'night." he said sleepily, and turned yet again to sleep.  
"NO! You must wake up! Our ship had crashed upon a cliff, and we must leave the ship before it sinks!" Ivan cried.  
"WTF!? I thought Lemurians enchanted their ship so it wont break!"  
"You remembered the wrong culture," said Piers, "that's Shaman. We only use our Psynergy for spiritual usage."  
"Anyway wake up, you pig!" criticized Jenna.

"Tempest!" Sheba cried, and suddenly a giant tornado appeared under Garet's belly, and soon he was swept up in a fit of mighty gust.   

"Hey, hey , hey! Get me down. No respect for your elder…"

"Alright, alright," Garet grumbled as he packed up his things and backpack.

________________  
Isaac and Co. quickly got down from the ship, and as soon as they leaved, the ship suddenly crashed again onto a cliff. And with a mighty tremor, the ship sunk deep into the ocean forever.

As they look up from their fall, they seems to be on a beach.  In front of them was a giant forest, eerie and silent.  Constant cricket chirps could be heard echoing around the landscape.  Owls were hunting, and small animals seek shelters within the wood.    
"What should we do now!?" cried Sheba  
"What is this island anyway? Apojii? Sea of Time?" questioned Felix.  
"i...i dont know, do you know, Piers?"  
"No, this place is unlike any island i've ever seen. The forest is too dense, and the place is too quiet! All of the thing seems natural, as it always is.  We've been traveling due northwest, but this place isn't marked on the map! If we go as the map tells, we should fall down Gaia Fall already! If we guessed right, due west of us would be Treasure Island."  
"Uh...people?" Mia said. "If we kept standing under the rain like this, we'll be like drenched before you know it.  Lets find someplace to dry first."  
__________  
The search had not been fortunate.  They were drenched in rainwater and cold wind before they found a tiny cave deep in the heart of the wood.  With a woop of joy, they lunged into the shelter of the hole, and lie safely from the formidable.  They had managed to start a fire with Garet's Flare along with Jenna's Blaze spell.  
"I'm hungry," Garet suddenly said.  
"You're always hungry, fat person," joked Jenna  
"Stop lying, all of you must be hungry! Any of you still have some leftovers in your pockets or anything?"  
All 8 of them quickly rummaged through their pockets, but came up mostly with nothing. They seem to have hurried out of the ship only with their staves and weapons.

"I have some water of life!" said Sheba

"Nuts, anyone?" Isaac.  
"Uh...i still have some corn in Contigo..."said Ivan  
"Bah, that's no use. Hmm…the rain seems to be getting smaller. Hey, ill go out and tried to hunt something, all right? Isaac, come with me and help." said Garet

____________

The forest is getting darker.  Mystical eyes and glaring lights began glowing out of nowhere. Owls and bats hooted in unison, and the lifeless trees whistle against the blowing rain. Garet proceed cautiously, the Gaia Axe in hand. Isaac walked casually, but he is actually concentrating, hearing all dangers and sounds, and the rest of the forests within his gaze.  
"OMG, we've been walking for 1 hour straight now," complained Garet, "but not a thing a in sight. Not a DAMN thing in sight! You'd think a unpopulated land would be blooming with plants and animals? HA!  I finally understand how that turtle feels at Sea of Time…"  
"Shut up, Garet!" cried Isaac.  
"What are you..." wondered Garet.  
"MOVE!" cried Isaac as he lunged toward Garet and pushed him out of the way. Just then a giant figure sprang out and slashes at the original spot where Garet is.   
"THANKS GOD FOR SAVING ME!" Said Garet. "O, its only a werewolf.  You're getting paranoid.  Calm down man…we've faced three-headed dragons and headless spirits before.  How can a measly werewolf be of harm to us? We've used to eat these guys for lunch! Didn't we, Isaac?" He said, as he position himself for the fight.  
"Firewave!" he cried, and let loose a vast field of fire. He expects a quick victory, for even a normal attack as Firewave would deal immense damage with his mighty attack.  
But with a mighty pounce, the werewolf sprang away from the attack, and countered with a forceful slash.  
"ARG!!! He got me!"  
"Be patient Garet! I think this monster is different from the ones we've met before!"

The werewolf growled and bared its teeth, his eyes glaring a mysterious green.  It howled and flexed its muscle, and with another slash, pinned Garet onto the ground.

"ARG! Get off me! Shine!"  A blinding light suddenly appeared.  A tiny being, wrapped in red color and glowing with golden light, suddenly slammed onto the werewolf, causing it to became dazed and knocked back, its vision blurry.  
_________  
The battle still rages on, Isaac had managed to land several hits on the Werewolf, and Garet's Flash Djinn had help them survive several feral assaults.   
"Odyssey!" Isaac cried, as three mighty swords materialized from pure psynergy pierces the werewolf and pinned him against the limb of a giant oak.   
"Whew! I guess that's over!" sighed Garet. He flex his muscle and winced as the movement causes a jolt of pain through his bone.  
"Ouch! Hey Isaac, do you think the girls would want to eat Werewolf meat?"  
Isaac raises an eyebrow, but shrugged.   
"Whatever. Hey, they can't distinguish it from normal wolves, can they?" Isaac replied with a smirk.  
"Hey Garet, help me carve this meat into pieces so we can carry them back."  
"Do you know the way back?"  
Isaac looked at Garet, then looked intently at the sky.   
"Good Question."  
__________  
Isaac and Garet are lost. They've been walking in circles, and the heavy weight is constantly aching their back.  
"Hey...lets rest a bit!" cried Garet as he speak breathlessly.  
"Sure." said Isaac, who himself was also drained in energy.  
They sit in silence... "Hey Garet, why's the werewolf stronger than normal?"  
Garet began to scratch his forehead as he thinks intently, "Geez, i dont know..."  
"You think...you think it's because of the Golden Sun?"  
"Nah," said Garet without thinking, "Alchemy can't change things that faraway.  It's probably just some kind of power they receive from loneliness and some fruit from this island."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
"Ok, lets get going. Hey Garet, give me your compass."  
As the pair started walking again, a dark shadow shifted silently over the palm trees overhanging above their head.

"Azal, poor Azal…how dare you people infiltrate my life? You shall pay my companion its life with your own…"

This is my first fanfic ever! So please don't flame me if you think my writing style sucks! (Run inside house)

Oh, and rate and give me reviews please!


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the game Golden Sun or its character or its weapon or its story line or its… you got the point.

This chapter is a little thread to the next action packed chapter, so don't expect too much.

Chapter 2: The Beginning

___________

"We've made it!"  
Garet cried as he saw a tiny hint of light in the distance. He quickly ran through the dense mass of trees, and weep in joy as he saw his friends sitting around the fire, chatting.

"So hows my favorite girls doing?!" Garet cried in joy as she hugged Jenna and Sheba.

"Get off me, you oaf!" laughed Jenna as she pushed Garet away.  
"Yo Piers! Some help here!" cried Isaac as he threw the lump of meat off his shoulder.  
"Whoa! That's one big piece of food! Where you guys get that? Must have taken a long time!" Jenna gasped in awe as she came and stare at the werewolf flesh.  
Garet looked at Isaac with a smirk. Isaac shaked his head slowly, a sly look on his face.  
"Hey, Ivan, help get this thing off my back!"  
"All right...all right...OMG! Girls, stand back! THAT'S WEREWOLF MEAT!" Ivan cried in disgust as he sprang aside as he found out the identity of the meat from the mind read sequence.  
"You little snitch!" Garet and Isaac cried together, remembering that Ivan could read their mind.  
"O man, no way am i eating that piece of...thing." Mia whispered with a smile as she covered her nose.  
"Cmon ladies...werewolf meat is still meat. For god sake, I'm so hungry now I could eat a djinni..." Garet rubbed his stomach in hunger as he tear a slab of meat and start roasting it over the fire.  
"Garet's right for once," said Piers, "Werewolf, although harmful when they have became feral, are still meat..." he end with a self-convincing note, and sit down next to Garet. "Hey, care to give me the leg? I love the leg part."  
Isaac nodded with agreement, and start to roast the meat slowly on the fire. "Felix, want to join the feast?"  
_____________________  
(Morning)(The ladies and everyone end up eating the meat anyway.)  
"Yawn..." Garet woke up to see his friends already start packing. "Hey, what's the hurry? We're not gonna start building a ship are we?"  He sat up and began looking around.  He noticed that Piers is busy chopping wood and the girls gathering herbs and berries.  
"No," replied Jenna, "As a matter of fact, we're going to tour this island for adventures. Sea life is getting a little dull.  This island seems the perfect place to start an adventure. "

"But…why is Piers chopping woods?" Garet asked dubiously.

"Jenna tells me to.  She told me to make a hammock and carry you in case you never woke up," Piers replied with a smirk.  
"Alrite! Vacation!" Garet cried in delight as he threw his pillow in the air and crawls in the sleeping bag to continue sleeping.  
"Get up, lazy Garet!" Sheba said as she kicked on the side of the bag several time.

"Ok ok ok! Now stop that!  Island paradise here we come!"

_____________________  
"This place is stupid," Garet began complaining again, "The view at night is awful enough, but do they have to have all these swamps? And look, this forest is like a maze, every place looked the same.  Dang, is that a snake there?" He jumped back in shock as the snake hissed at him in hostility.   
"Garet, where's your compass? We could sure use those to our advantage right now!"  
"My compass!? I thought you have it!  Actually…um….I think I loss it when I was resting in the forest."  
Isaac stared at Garet in a 'what da hell do you think you're doing" look, and then sighed in disappointment. "Great, now we won't even get our sense of direction now."  
"MY FAULT!? That's it, lets battle to see whose fault it is. Just you and I, Isaac.  People, stay out of this, " Garet cried as he sprang on a tree to prepare to fight. 

"Garet stay on the tree!" Mia cried suddenly.

"He's only doing that because he's still immature, Mia.  He's not strong enough to beat Isaac anyways…" Jenna glanced at Mia.

"No! Garet, can you see anything far away?"

"Me? Uh….no…hold on! I can… I see something! It seems like a temple! This island isn't deserted after all!" cried Garet in delight.

Again….please give me reviews and opinions

  
  



	3. The Man of the Corrupted Nature

Disclaimer: Hmm…I don't think own Golden Sun

Chapter 3: The Man of the Corrupted Nature

            Isaac and the others quickly ran toward the temple. But some unknowing force seems to twist their mind, and even though they tried to direct their directions forward, they always seems to travel deeper into the forest, and further away from the temple…

            "WHY!?" Garet cried as he tried to go forward, but was pulled into a darker road that seems to lead to …nowhere.

            "SHUT UP, GARET!" Jenna cried. "We're miserable enough without you're needless blabbering!"  

            "Calm down, people," Felix said trying to keep his cool.   He seems to fare the best out of the company, using his psynergy to deflect the force, once in a while able to take a step toward the temple.  But even Felix was unable to completely resist the formidable force.  "Hang on to each other, we mustn't get lost!"

            "Right…" muttered Garet, "We're already lost."

            Just then, a number of eyes suddenly appeared from the depth of the bushes and shrubs.  As the friends came to a stop, the mysterious figures sprang out and revealed themselves as common beasts as tigers, boars, and grizzlies. 

            "Whew!" Mia blew a sigh of relief.  "For a second I thought we're gonna be attacked by some other creatures!"  
            "Do not let off your guard!" Isaac warned.  "Yesterday that werewolf…"

            "You fight a werewolf yesterday?" Jenna interrupted in wonder.

            "Yes, that's where the meat come from," Isaac replied. "But the animals of this island…is uncommonly powerful.  Garet and I do not know why.  That werewolf almost took both of us down.  Anyway stay cautious until we are out of danger."

            The animals were stubborn and queer.   They did not attack, but approaching them slowly, as if they're pushing them toward a hole.   Isaac and the others tried to run several times, but each time was slow down again by the unseen power.  They felt helpless and weak, and they gave up trying, following and going with where the energies were pushing them.

            They then look around as they halted to a stop.   They seems to be at the heart of the forest, and the trees were especially high, as if they stood as a pillar protruding against the sky.

            "The force had stopped now," Ivan whispered, "Lets run!"  
            "I don't think so."

            A wretched, hunch-backed old man suddenly jumped out of the tree.   He is near naked, and only a piece of filthy rags hang against his shoulder.  He is skinny, boney even.   His ribs could be seen.   Ancient he was, look as if a single gust would crush his fragile bones.  Behind him were several strange, red colored wolves.  They bared their teeth at Isaac and growled. 

            "You filthy imbeciles had trespassed my land, bear my fruit, and even slay my own pet, my faithful Azul!  I have never seen people more ignorant and savage than the likes of you! Be gone, or suffer my wrath!"

            Jenna, although a female of great beauty, was a person of great fierceness and flaring heart.  She cried in counter, "We are travelers, marooned upon this island as a result of a giant storm!  If you want us to leave, fine! Clear your pets and beasts, and let us leave in peace!"

            "Oh…I'm afraid that's not so…." Whispered the old man.  "I truly cannot believe you have slain my poor werewolf.  I must see your power, again.  Prove you are worthy to leave this island!"

            "You despicable old fool!" bellowed Felix in fury.  "I do not want to harm thee, but I would not held back once my blood was stirred!"  Motioning toward the others, he tell them to prepare for a battle.

            "Me a fool? Damn right I am!" the old man suddenly laughed in a deranged voice.  "Nature, friends, kill these fiends!"  
            The instant the wild man howled his command; the beasts were upon the friends.   The beasts were feral and deranged.  They seem to have been empowered by heaven itself, for they tear and pounce with unmatched fury.   A muscular wolf leaped, and bit Sheba ferociously on her shoulder.

            "OW!" Sheba cried in pain, as she waved her rod around in vain trying to fend off the attackers.

            "THERE"S TOO MANY OFF THEM!" Felix cried and lean toward Sheba, helping her fending off the attacking beasts.  "We must run!"

            "You guys run back, I'll try to hold them off!" Isaac cried as he swung his Excalibur in a near-perfect circle, temporarily driving back the animals. "NOW, RUN!"

            "No, Isaac!" Mia cried and stands back to back with Isaac.  "I'm not leaving you to die in this place.  Not alone anyways!"

            "DAMN! Just run you idiots!" cried Isaac, his face full with fury.  "ARGH!" In his loss of attention, a mighty lion jumped and bit ferociously on his hand. 

At the side, the old, ragged man admired,  "Friendship, honor, love…something I used to respect and cherish.  But those were things of the past.  I have seen the real side of humanity,  and these people shall not understand my grief and anger…

            The friends were now in a tight circle.  Sheba was down, a large gash upon her bosom, a nasty claw slash made by a ruthless wolfkin.    Isaac and Piers were limping and swinging their weapons with their left hand, their right hand were both a bloody mess, the flesh and blood mingled in disarray.   They were slowly losing their courage, and their circle soon get smaller and smaller… 

Review please! Give me your opinion!


	4. The Heaven Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, the ultimate game of the Universe

Chapter 4: The Heaven Rock

_______________

"Run, Mia…" Isaac cried as he was pressed down upon his back by a mob of furious beasts.  "Leave this accursed place.  I can't bear to see you taken, or killed….LEAVE!"  
            Isaac howled and leaped up and decapitated the front most wolf.   He charged relentlessly through the beast, and strives to drive his Excalibur into the old man's heart.  

"I honor your courage, little one, but you don't have the slightest idea who you're up against!" The old man laughed, and pointed his bony fist toward Isaac.

At the tiniest hint of light, a sudden dense burst of psynergy shot shoot out of the tip of the finger, and it goes right through Isaac's chest.

"ISAAC!" Mia cried in pain, as she saw Isaac fall on the ground, his eyes closed.  She look around and saw the beasts surrounding her, baring their teeth and snarling.  The craving to tear and thrash was in their eyes.  She glanced sideways, and saw all her friends were down, blood soaking within their robe and armor.  Isaac lay lifeless.   "Who are you!?  What have we done to suffer this tragedy and death?"   Mia cried as a club smashed onto her head, sending her spirit into unconsciousness.

 ___________________

            "You are awake, little one."

            Isaac slowly opened his eyes and saw the old man's face right in front of him.    The old man laughed, and began pacing around him.   Isaac looked around and saw the others lying around him, and their bodies and hands were bounded by tough hides or ropes.   He struggled and tried to break the rope, but the rope seems to be enchanted, and it tightened and hardened as Isaac squirmed. 

            "I admire you and your friends' courage and style, but do not tried to leave, for I have some things to question you people."  The old man raises his pointed finger and snarled.

            "Hey old man, get me out of this rope INSTANTLY!" 

            The others are slowly awakening.  The one that just shout (undoubtedly) was Garet.  He had awakened painfully, his body aching from head to toe.   He is not in a good mood.

            "Hey, don't make me repeat, you ugly old fart," Garet cried in menace.  "Wait till I get…"

            The old man suddenly glared at Garet with an odd light in his eyes.  "What are you gonna do?  You, who can even beat my minions, hope to get revenge on me? HA!"

            "Ah…I see all of you are awake by now.  I have taken your words and trust that you are indeed wandering travelers.  Yet…I was awed that you have the powers…that I, Nanth of the Akelian, known as Psynergy…" the old man muttered.

            "You know psynergy?!!" The friends cried altogether.

            "Fools!" Nanth bellowed.  "The Akelia knows all!  We are the rulers of Weyard!  The noontide of Alchemy was as clear as ever.   Lemuria, Shaman, the Anemos! They all bowed under our might, seeking refuges and peace under our wrathful yet commanding finger! Those…those were the days.  Food, shelter, even games were there whenever there's need.  The people of Weyard constantly bathed under the ray of the Golden Sun.  We…we are happy. Until…until those reformist, those that claim alchemy as the root of evil, war, and greed!" Nanth cried vigorously and shook his fist.  He seems to be in some kind of trance, unknown to Isaac and the others awing eyes.

            "They proceed from the accursed continent of Angara, and they searched.   They quested for the root of Alchemy, the source of Psynergy, the producer, conductor of power!   King Isox commanded me to stop them immediately, in fear that they will foolishly sealed away Weyard supporting nutrients.  But they found the power, the root, before I did.  It is here!"  He made a sudden dramatic gesture, and pointed toward a magnificent rock, towering over the caves and trees.  

            "This is a mystical place.  Flowers used to bloom, trees, waters, and animals lived together in harmony and order.   But they came, and ventured into the _Vlastroling_, our word for the Heaven Rock.   They came to the core, and started rising their tools toward the mother of their power, and start hacking away at the unlimited source of power.   Then I came.  I was enraged at their foolishness and stupidity.   I weep at the damage they had done to our great power.   I show no remorse to those who defy Weyard our sacred land.   I killed many, and wounded the rest.   I bow toward the psynergy rock, and it speaks to my mind.   I then had a sudden inspiration. 'If I could borrow the power of the root, Akelia would bloom, and none would again dared to seal away _Vlastroling_!'   I began calling away the power, and I feel the power, drifting into veins.  But…those treacherous people, they jumped upon me, and hurled upon me their mightiest power available.   I struggled, struggled in fury to release those fools.  But they beat me, and forced me to give ground before them.   Then I did an unforgettable mistake.  Before they took me down, I unleashed my rage, and the ground itself breaks away in pain.   And I threw my utmost power, focused into a beam, toward their leader – Arian, the one they called… The Wise One," Nanth gritted his mouth in anguish.

            Isaac then looked at Mia in shock, a questioning look in his eyes.  He mouthed, "_Is he joking?_"

            Nanth didn't seem to notice Isaac's movement.  "That Arian…I underestimated his power.  My final wrath managed to shattered his weapon, The Lunar Caliber, but he had deflected my attack…toward the heart of the Heaven Rock, the root of Alchemy!"  He put his face inside his hands.   "I fall down in terror, and looked at my hand in shock.   I, a faithful Akelian, had destroyed the one we cherished!  I tried to move, and restore the stone, but I was too weak.   The mighty stalagmite glowed in front of my eyes.   It changed many times, from yellow, to red, to purple, and to blue.   Suddenly, a mighty tremor took over the cave…and I thought I would be forever buried within the cave.  But the quake soon stopped, and forced me to confront what I had most dread," he shook his head in lament as he recalled the memory of the day.

            "Arian and his filthy minions bend and scoop up the remains of the broken stalagmite – four tiny stars, filled with tiny glowing light.   I could remember me, sitting there helplessly, crying in rage and plea, 'Please, put the stars down! You can't possibly mean to seal the power of the lighthouses away into the stars! Please, don't! The world would fall, and shatter!'  Then that Arian smiled coldly, and pointed into the broken interior of the spire, and speak, 'The light of Alchemy had been retrieved by us.   The light hidden within is the dead remains of the remaining light.   When the light is gone, then it means Alchemy is sealed.'   I was in shock, as they chained me toward the side of the cave, and took turn casting draining spells on me, until I was weak, too weak, that could use psynergy anymore."

            Nanth looked up into the sky.   "Then they leaved, leaving me sprawling on the ground, tired and powerless.  I don't know how I live to this day.   The nutrition and fruits of this paradise could be contributed, or perhaps the sacred nature of my surrounding, but I feel no feelings to age.    For centuries, I live in aloof, with the beasts as soldiers, the animals as friends.   I taught them knowledge and power, and in return they kept me from turning insane.   They have gain in size and strength; they are powerful, many times stronger than those I have seen.   But for many years I live in a world without alchemy." Nanth looked at his limping hand with pity.  "I saw the light dimmed in the stone, the light had been sealed.  Many times I return to the stone, in hope of seeing the brilliance relit, but each time my hope was but fantasies."

            Isaac suddenly felt an urge to remind Nanth that the lighthouses were relit, and Mt. Aleph was again bathed in the ray of the Golden Sun, but decided against it when he saw Nanth's face grimaced in fear and hatred.

            "I should have known to kill that Arian.   Many times had I advised King Isox to raid the land of Angara, to destroy their slowly strengthening, heretical tribe, but he refused, believing their power were to little to do anything.   I should have killed them without hesitation.  Once I leaved this island, I will kill them, and I will raid their village, leaving none alive…"

            "What's their village called?" Garet suddenly butted in.

            Nanth looked at Garet and whispered, "Vale."

________________

PLEASE, give me reviews.  I seriously need opinions…


	5. Elemental Souls

Disclaimer: go to page 1

Chapter 5: Elemental Souls

____________

Isaac and the others all looked at each other in shock and fear.   They had not imagined that their hometown, the sacred village assigned to guard Mt. Aleph, was those who had retrieve the stars.   But now…each broken puzzles was fit…Arian the Wise One…Nanth and the island. 

            Nanth suddenly noticed the odd stare of his prisoner, and he grabbed at Isaac, and bellowed.  "Vale! You know of this…Vale?  Tell me…TELL ME! I…I will kill that Arian, for entrapping me here on this accursed island!"  
            Isaac felt immense pain as Nanth unintentionally gripped his shoulder with shattering force.    He could not reveal the name and whereabouts of his village.  Even if Vale is already destroyed, Nanth would eventually hunt the remaining villagers down, and probably none would be left alive.  He bit his lips, and closed his mouth stubbornly.

            Seeing the agony Isaac is in, Mia shrilly cried, "Stop! We know no Vale! Leave us be!"  
            Nanth stared at Mia, and whispered, "You're lying…YOU'RE LYING!  I…I can see it in his eye.   His eyes revealed the light of my past, a futile attempt to stop what you most dread…   He knew… he knew Vale!"

            Nanth suddenly does a cartwheel, and stopped.  "But…how can I leave this island?  I may have regain part of my power back through the flow of energy on this island, but it is nowhere near enough to teleport to continents!   You people…you people have psynergy…I sense it…I sense it!  Yes…though you may thought your powers to be strong, it is weak compared to the people of ancient Akelia.   But…I sense energies; limitless energies within you…that could help me leave this island.  Show me…show me your form!"

            At that, 9 lights suddenly erupted from each of person, and as the mist clears, 72 djinn stood hostilely toward Nanth.

            Nanth seems to be shocked by the sudden appearance the little critters.    He chattered his teeth in joy and awe.  "Can…can these be the legendary disciples of element, the Djinn?  Legend had said great disasters and gifts had happened wherever these critters appeared.  Long had I heard of these intelligent, powerful creatures that dwells within the light of the stone, but I had never seen them before!"  Nanth whooped in joy.         

            "Who you calling critter?" demanded Echo.  "You had harm my friend, feel my wrath!"

            "HA! Your power is great, but it is truly man who can fully apprehend the limit and grace of psynergy themselves!"  Nanth laughed arrogantly and easily deflected Echo's Stone Spire spell.  "Watch…and learn!"

            With that, Nanth suddenly closes his eyes, and with a sudden wrathful bellow, barrages of mighty, shattering rocks were hurled toward the djinn.   Many of the killing missiles were destroyed before impact, but the psynergy was too great to be totally dispelled.   Echo lay senseless upon the ground.   Of the other 71 djinn, 13 had been knocked unconscious by the spell.   The other djinn looked apprehensively at Nanth.

            "Ha! Look at my power, and this is but the remaining power I had regained through years of recovering!  Now, Djinn, choose your master.    If you follow me, I could become all-powerful, and I would relight the lighthouses!   Defy me…and your master would lay lifeless on the ground."

            The djinn look at Isaac and the others and then look at Nanth.   "Don't hurt them! The lighthouses were already relighted!"

            Nanth's face suddenly turned white, and he stare at Isaac and grabbed at his shoulder.   He began to speak, but his voice was trembling, of fear, or of extreme ecstasy.  "It…it is!?"

            With a shrilling cry, he suddenly ran into the Heaven Rock.   Isaac and the others stared at him with disbelief. 

            "Flint, help us get out of the rope!" Isaac suddenly whispered.

            Flint look at him in revelation, and soon the djinn began gnawing at the rope.   However, their hopes and effort were soon dashed into wisp.   The ropes that were binding the friends were enforced with magic and toughened hide.  They are extremely strong and rough.   Even the djinn's amazing power could not distangle the bondage.  

"Ha! It is indeed lit again!" 

            Nanth returned with a smile on his face.  

            "But…why wasn't I restore to my original power?   Eons on this island should have connected my life with the _Vlastroling_! The light was relit, but the Four Elemental Torches of Brilliance were still dim with darkness!  Someone…something must have stolen the power of the Alchemy away from its root!" His face suddenly was filled with anguish.

            "It's the djinn…it's you!"  He stared at the djinn.  "You things are the souls of alchemy!  Your absense had delayed the returning of alchemy!  Return to your original places!  Return…so again the glorious days of the Akelia shall return and rule over Weyard!  Once I obtain and rule the Stone of Sages, I shall rule over the world!"

            "We and the Wise One will stop you and you Akelians from foully using the forces of Alchemy!" Jenna cried bravely.

            "The…Wise One?  He's still alive!?  What can he do to stop me from gaining the Sage Stone?"  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Nanth's Entrance

Chapter 6: Nanth's Entrance

_____

Nanth began pacing around the valley.  "That Arian…he is something if he can lives that long without the nutrition of psynergy! But once I return…I shall defeat him…and return him the favor he had done to me so long ago!"

"Nanth!" Mia cried. "Wake up!  Psynergy is not meant to be used to rule over others! We are to be friends to them, and using them as a symbiote, not as a pawn!"

"FOOL!" Nanth cried in wrathful anguish.  "Psynergy…they are meant for us humans to be controlled and released!"

"Mia is right!" Isaac cried.  "It is people like you that forced us to seal psynergy.  We will stop you as long as we're alive and unhurt!"

Nanth stared at Isaac, his deep blue eyes seems to penetrate through Isaac's soul.  He whispered slowly, "I would have kill you, had I not respect and admire your bravery and strength.  But do not ignore the truth.   Psynergy cannot be treated like friends.  If we release them and do not have control over them, they would overcome our power and in return swallow us.   This is why we Akelians must rule them, and all.  We must prevent people like you and Arian from liberating Alchemy."

Nanth then look at the sun.  "Ah…the time has come for me to return to the world.  I will release you from the bondages when I return.   Djinn…or whatever you like to be called, come back and return to where you belong!"  With a sudden swishing movement, a seemingly weightless, white, glowing net materializes out of thin air, and suddenly the djinn vaporized, their energy and souls trapped within the net. 

Nanth picked up the net and start running into the Heaven Rock.  

______

            "Isaac? Isaac?" 

            Isaac woke up to find Mia bending over him.   It seems like he had fallen asleep from tiredness and pain.   He looked and the ropes were still binding them from movement, but it seems like Mia, Jenna, and some of the others were already out of their bond.  Mia was working slowly on the rope around him slowly with a pocketknife.

            "How…" Isaac asked with a headache, "how did you guys got out?"

            With a final thrust, Mia successfully cut through the rope.  "Well, it's Garet's idea sort of.  After Nanth was gone, he quickly crawls toward one of the sharper stones over there," Mia pointed, "and he start rubbing toward it until he got out.  After that he used the rope to free Jenna, and me, and the others…"

            "Garet had done a smart thing for once!" Jenna chuckled cheerfully.

"How long had passed after Nanth left?" Isaac asked alarmingly.

            "Um…" Jenna thought, "about 2 hours…"  
            "We gotta go!" Isaac shouted.  "We must prevent him from capturing the full force of Alchemy!"

(Sorry for the short chapter!)


End file.
